The Beautiful Moth
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: His hair was no longer blonde, but a pale black. His eyes no longer a porcelain blue, but a fading gray, and his once gorgeous wings a bleak shade. He laid down in a wide, green fieldand just stared at all the different colors, and shades, and smiled.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am making no profit by posting this story.

Now then, this is based off of somebody else's retelling of a Moth Myth, they can't remember where they read it, but they believe that it was a children's book. She has the myth posted within a '_Loveless'_ story named '**Little Moth**' it's a great read! Her penname is **bookwrm389**. She's a great author and I highly recommend that story!

I made a few not'so'subtle changes to the myth though. I like it better when told this way. It merely uses Sasuke (the butterfly) as a foil to Naruto (the moth). It simply creates stonger characters.

* * *

><p>A very long time ago, the world was a dark and colorless place. All things, living or dead, were molded from the same shade of gray. Nothing stood out. Not even the overly attractive 'Uchiha' race, who now are revered for their beauty. The world was dreary and bleak; however, in a quaint little town named Konoha, there was a boy. One of a kind. Though sometimes confused as an Uchiha now, back then, it was very clear to the rest of the townspeople that he was different. He was treated as a freak. A monster who should be neglected and mistreated. Even at the tender age of eight, he understood the true brutalities of life.<p>

The reason for this modern confusion is he had wings, just like the Uchiha's, however, his wings were beautiful. They shinned with the most vibrant colours. Reds, greens, blues, yellows, and many more. From the softest hues, to the brightest tones, and down to the darkest tints. This winged beauty was named Naruto Uzumaki. He loved his wings. Their beauty got him through the brunt of his daily abuse. But he wasn't truly happy. He couldn't be. He was too lonely in such a dull world.

The townspeople scorned his colours out of envy, wishing that they could have such overwhelming beauty. Uzumaki was not a selfish creature. He did not loathe the villagers in return, no, instead he empathized with them. He found it upsetting to see so many saddened by their own looks, he hated that they compared themselves to him. He spent many days in solitude, devising a plan to make the others happy. He was determined to share what he had. While contemplating just how to go about sharing his colour, the little winged boy watched the light drizzle outside and his eyes brightened dramatically. He knew just what to do!

The young boy waited for the rain to get heavier and heavier until it transformed into an all out storm. He stepped outside of his small tattered shack of a home and flew up into the sky. He pushed his wings as far as they could go, flying higher than he ever had before. Once level with the clouds he hovered for a moment, letting the pure rainwater wash the colour off of his wings. He felt hot tears fall from his eyes. He was giving up so much for people who harbored nothing but hatred for him. He could very nearly hear their ill willed thoughts through their eyes. They hid nothing, but he didn't want to live in a colorless miserable world. The falling rainwater cascaded down his wings and plummeted to the earth below him, reflecting colour in the very center of each droplet.

He flew straight, maintaining the same height, and let the water drench the world in his colour. The liquid colours fell with the rain and bled into everything. And everyone.

The reason Uchiha's are so beautiful is because they truly are vain and selfish creatures. One of the more arrogant ones who went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha wanted to be praised by everyone. He wanted to be the most beautiful, to finally be considered more than his brother, Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha had planned on murdering the blonde the same day Uzumaki had set out to share his colours, as to no longer be compared to him. Without such beauty in the world, it would be easier to become gorgeous and be looked at more fondly than his brother. He was a twisted little boy. Sasuke followed the beautiful creature, catching on very quickly to his plans. The arrogant brat followed closely, using the blondes current to easily soar up to the same height as him. He flew close to the blonde, absorbing as many colours in his own wings as he could.

He got as many colours as he could and in contrast, the blonde saved none for himself. The two were so very different. The now colorless blonde descended back to earth and marveled at his work. He looked a the green grass, the red roses, the blue sky, it was all new, all beautiful. He could stare for days and never grow bored.

The Uchiha met with the other villagers to show off his colours and everybody adored him for his vain actions. They decided to go and thank the blonde, but Sasuke talked them out of it, saying that he accidentally got caught in that storm. The he hadn't meant to share his colours. Angry with Uzumaki's supposed selfishness, the villagers set out to find him.

The searched high and low, over and under, up and down. They couldn't find the generous blonde anywhere. Sasuke Uchiha ran around yelled profanities at the missing blonde.

Well, his hair was no longer blonde, but a pale black. His eyes no longer a porcelain blue, but a fading gray, and his once gorgeous wings a dull, bleak shade. However, he ignored the mocking calls of his fellow townspeople, instead he laid down in a wide, green field, and just stared at all the different colours, and shades, and tints, and hues, and, just the breath taking beauty. He was happy. Colourless and plain as he may be, _he lived in a world he made beautiful. _

Yes, in the end, it is not the Uchiha's who are the most beautiful, but the hated Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha is truly ugly, Naruto Uzumaki is truly beautiful_. _

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that short little story!<p>

Review! -Lunar_  
><em>


End file.
